Kataang Week II
by avatarbear67
Summary: A week dedicated to the awesomeness of AangxKatara. Panda Lily, Blush, Strength/Weakness, Tradition, Comfort, Love of life, In my arms. They're all in here, and there'll be an array of genres and ratings. Themes are inspired. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Well, everyone, as I'm sure you know, today is the start of Kataang Week II!!! (aren't you all excited? :P) Basically, because I missed out on the last Kataang Week, I decided to write for this one.

Now, I apologise for the quality in this first one, because it was done in under one hour, so it's not all that great... But, I hope you like it anyway. Pre-war.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar - clearly.**

**Kataang Week II: **_**Panda Lily**_

It was cloudless, the sun was shining, and the temperature was pure bliss – it was the sort of day when everything was just right. On that day, one could forget all their troubles, and just relax. One could be as carefree as one liked; and that's exactly what Aang and Katara was going to do. For the first time in a long time, they were just going to be kids.

"Hey, Katara, want to walk with me?" asked Aang eagerly.

"Sure, Aang, why not?" Katara replied.

"Just make sure to come back before sundown, I can't make my own dinner," called Sokka.

Together, Aang and Katara walked off, in the direction of the hills. They just walked slowly, admiring the view around them, enjoying each other's company and occasionally spotting things out to one another. Eventually, Aang stopped, and halted Katara too.

"Let's stop here, and sit down," suggested Aang.

Katara was curious, but she just smiled and sat down. Aang gazed into Katara's eyes as she gazed into his.

Softly, Aang's voice broke the silence, "Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure. What game were you thinking of?"

"How about twenty questions?"

"Okay. You start."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"That's easy. Blue. What's yours, Aang?"

"Blue."

"Really? Why?"

"Hey!" Aang grinned, "It's my turn."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Katara hung her head, and smiled sheepishly.

"Out of all the places that you've now been to, which is your favourite?"

"Hmm... Well, actually, I really liked the North Pole... Why is blue your favourite colour?"

"Umm. Will you promise not to laugh at me?"

"Aang! I wouldn't laugh at you." Aang looked at her incredulously. "Oh, okay, fine. I promise."

"Because of your eyes. They're really pretty, Katara," mumbled Aang.

"Really? Thanks..."

The questions continued, each question getting more and more personal, and random, with Aang asking questions like 'What's your favourite waterbending move?' (Katara's answer being the Octopus Arms); and Katara asking things like, 'If you were only allowed to do one bending move for the rest of your life, which one would it be?' (Aang's answer was the Air Scooter). Soon, they were running out of things to ask, and the last question proved to be the toughest.

"Hmm... Aha!" A glint entered Aang's eye, and he looked to be formulating a plan. "What's your favourite flower, Katara?"

"Um. Actually, I don't know. I don't really have one," Katara shrugged.

Aang was slightly disappointed, but it didn't last long. "I'll be right back."

Katara was left all alone, just leaning on a rock, and soon, the sun began to set.

_I wonder when Aang's coming back..._

Just as she was about to stand up and find Aang, he came back with his hand held behind his back.

"Katara, this is one of the most beautiful flowers in the whole world, and it is quite rare. I want you to have it, because it sort of reminds me of you."

Aang held out his hand, and shot her a brilliant smile. It was infectious, and Katara – out of reflex – smiled back at him. The smile became genuine, though, soon after.

"Aang... This is so beautiful," gushed Katara.

"It's a panda lily, Katara."

"Thank you, Aang. I've never seen one of these flowers before..." she trailed off, and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

**meh. short, I know. That was alright... What do you guys think? I'm just warming up, and I promise the next one'll be better...**

**So yeah, your review'll be greatly appreciated! avbear67 -x  
**


	2. Blush

_I wasn't really sure what to make of the prompt (or how to make it original), but I hope you guys like my take on it anyway... Pre-war. Oh yeah, see if you can guess whose POV this is – I guess it's quite easy, but what the hell..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can recognise ****-- wow, that would get me through everything, wouldn't it? :P**

_**Blush**_

They think that they're being subtle, but it's so obvious to anyone with two eyes that they're flirting again. They keep giving 'subtle' sideways glances at each other when they think the other's not looking, and then if one of them catches the other's eye, they start blushing and giggling like two little girls. I suppose I can excuse one of them, but the other? Psh!

Maybe, at this point, you still don't know what – or who – I'm talking about – even though I think you should. To just put it simply, I'm talking about Aang and Katara. They make googly eyes at each other all day long, and they're driving me insane. I know who I sound like, and I know that it's really stupid of me to feel like this, but hello! Do they not realise that we're in the middle of a war? I mean, surely Aang has better things to do – like practising his bending! He could go off with Toph, and go practice, but oh, no... He decides to just muck around and play 'who can blush the most?'

I can understand if, at this point, you think I'm just some whiny old fool, who is probably lonely – you may have a point, and you could be right. I can also understand if you just want to stop listening to me go on and on about two perfectly happy lovers negatively. Seriously, though, think about it. If you were me, in my position right now, you'd be sick and tired of them too. Sure, at first, they're cute, and really sweet, and even endearing. Like last week, for example, it was amusing to watch Aang try to please Katara.

_X0X0X0X0X0_

"Hey, Katara! Look at this! I've figured out how to do this trick! Come over here!" Aang said in his really annoying, hyper voice.

"Sure, Aang. I'll be right over," replied Katara in her very motherly voice.

Aang did some fancy trick with the water, then made Katara an ice sculpture, and he then made her a 'liquid water, air, ice' necklace – don't ask me how he did it, I have no idea – which, in turn, made Katara all happy and lovey-dovey, and she ended up smiling like a lovefool. Which, in a way, she was.

Then, they walked off, grinning and blushing.

_X0X0X0X0X0_

However, most of the time, like now, for example, it's really hard to see the cutesy couple-y stuff. I also realise that I may sound jealous, but trust me, I'm not. There's nothing to be jealous of. It's just that I kind of wish that they would tone it down just a bit. There's no reason why they couldn't reduce the public displays of affection, but I guess they don't even realise that they're sickening everyone around them. Except for Toph – but Katara seems to be prone to negative comments that Toph says.

Aargh. There they are again. And they're at it again! I don't know why they can't just make it official, so that they wouldn't have to keep it a 'secret' that they like each other. I mean, everyone knows that they're besotted with one another...

Oh, great. It's not enough that they have to make googly eyes – they have to make doe-y eyes as well! There goes Aang, grinning and blushing just because Katara's moved next to him. I swear Aang's the girl in the relationship – 'cuz he's certainly not a man. All those things that I taught him went in one ear, and straight out the other. Ridiculous. Yay, Katara. Just kiss his cheek – add to his annoying blushing-ness.

Oh, I can't stand another minute of this, and I won't bore you with details of their irritating behaviour. However, if there is anyone who does not agree with me, I leave you with this scene.

"It's so peaceful out here. It makes it so much easier to forget everything," sighed Katara happily.

"Yeah, I agree. I can just enjoy the view, and not worry about all of the troubles of the world, and what that means for the Avatar. It's easy to relax with you, Katara. I actually feel quite happy," commented Aang.

Katara turned her head to look at Aang, and smiled. She gazed deeply into his eyes, and squeezed his hand assuringly. Aang gazed back, and smiled slowly. Then, they just leaned against each other, and enjoyed the sunset, forgetting the world, and just being them.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't really like this one that much, but I was having a hard time trying to be original... Anyway, I don't really agree with his view - I find Aang blushing adorable =D**

Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess the POV correctly! avbear67 -x

**Happy Kataang Week II!!  
**


	3. StrengthWeakness

_Why is 'original' so hard to do? Especially in under a day... I blame my best friends for part of the content of this story. Don't worry, it's only a small part... That's why it's slightly irrelevant – simply because they don't share the joy of Avatar, having only watched one episode in book 1, and then one other in book 2..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I think I can safely assume the ownership of this particular story with its particular plot. I think... Just, please... Don't sue! **

_**Strength/Weakness**_

Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Some have more strengths than weaknesses, while others have more weaknesses than strengths. All of that depends on who you are, though. Take, for example, Superman. Now he definitely has more strengths than weaknesses. Of course, like any other superhero, he has a weakness – in his case, Kryptonite – because we can't have invincible superheroes... Something to do with the series not being dramatic or exciting enough otherwise.

This is the same with our beloved Aang. He has strengths and weaknesses, too. He is the Avatar, and therefore, he has unbelievable powers. The huge downfall is that he is not immortal, and he is the most vulnerable when he is in his Avatar State – although this makes him more powerful at the same time. The difference between him and other clichéd superheroes, is that he is a strength and a weakness, too. It seems difficult for us to understand this concept, because strengths and weaknesses are usually intangible things that you _have_, rather than _are_.

Katara, our lovely female hero is also in the same league with Aang. She too has strengths and weaknesses, and is a strength and a weakness. The thing that makes Aang and Katara even more special, is that they are each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Aang, is Katara's strength, but at the same time, he is her onlly weakness. Katara, on the other hand, is Aang's strength, and weakness. There aren't a lot of things in this world that are like this, but the relationship between them was truly beautiful.

"Katara, look out! Behind you!" warned Aang.

Swiftly, Katara turned around and delivered a powerful water whip. Aang was distracted because he was watching his beloved do her fantastic move, and did not see behind him. For no reason at all, or so he thought, Katara threw some icicles over his head, and as he heard a couple of grunts, he realised why Katara had done what she had. Unluckily for him, though, one of them had dodged the icicles, and thumped him behind the shoulder. Seeing this, Katara made octopus arms to grab Aang's attacker's wrists and flung him far enough away.

"Thank you, Katara," Aang said gratefully.

"No worries, Aang. You have my back, and I have yours. Are you okay, though?"

Aang did not answer. Instead, they slowly inched towards each other, and, with their gazes locked only on each other, they kissed. One member of the enemy's side, had thrown a fireball in their direction, but it only jolted Aang enough for them to remember where they were. As soon as Katara saw that someone had hurt Aang, she was mad, and she brought up a water bubble to enclose themselves in. Aang reinforced her bubble with some air.

It was a magnificent display of power, and the colours shooting off the bubble and Aang and Katara remaining unharmed created a spectacular scene. The real show, though, was them, kissing. They were engrossed in each other, and their love showed through, even at the most difficult of times.

* * *

**Hm. I'm not entirely sure if that all made sense... So. What did you guys think of it? It's your opinion that matters! :P I gave out many virtual cookies :) and to those of you who couldn't be bothered to guess, review and guess!!**

**Lol, just joking. It was Sokka POV, though you won't get my detailed explanation - that is reserved for those who have reviewed ;)  
Anyway, Happy Kataang Week! avbear67 -x  
**


	4. Tradition

_I'm not very good at these prompts... semi-AU, Aang POV. Semi-inspired from a fic I'm writing._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I think it's clear that I'm just not good enough.**

_**Tradition**_

An inherited pattern of thought or action. A custom; a specific practice of long standing. Beliefs or customs taught by one generation to the next, often orally. These are dictionary definitions of the word 'tradition'. I think that tradition means the way of old. The way that we are accustomed to. An old way of thinking. I know someone who is traditionally beautiful. Her name is Katara. She has the most beautiful eyes, and hair. She's just absolutely, traditionally, beautiful. But I digress.

There are many traditions today. Too many for me to count. Traditions are stubborn – as in, it's hard to change them. Traditions are sometimes never changing, and if one does change them, then one can get persecuted for doing so. Traditions create beliefs, and one way of thinking; one perception.

From a very young age, I knew I was different. Not just different, but also completely out-of-place. I never really fit in anywhere, and – I guess luckily – none of it was my fault. I only have one best friend, and her name is Katara. I think you may remember her, I've just introduced her to you. This year is the year of 2008. It's a strange year, a year of change. For some reason, everything has started to change. At least, for me. I found out recently the reason why I haven't been able to fit in in this world. I've apparently broken the tradition because I have special abilities. No, I don't really mean those superhero-type of abilities... I don't have superhuman strength, speed, or anything like that. I've also discovered weird feelings for Katara. I think it might be infatuation. And on top of that, apparently, I'm an Avatar.

I know what you're thinking. It's strange, isn't it? I mean, what on earth is an Avatar? At first, I thought they were joking. After all, to me, an Avatar is one of those computer-generated versions of yourself that can be portrayed to the world wide web, but apparently not. Then, when I looked it up, I found out that it was a "manifestation of a Hindu deity in a mortal form". Again, that was wrong. It turns out that it means that I am a reincarnation of a being who is able to bend all four elements. That isn't my greatest problem, though. I think I like Katara; really like her.

It was so strange. Truth be told, I thought my parents were absolutely bonkers. I mean, I barely knew what the four elements were, let alone be able to 'bend' them – whatever that meant. Then, they told me that the four elements were Air, Water, Earth and Fire, and that I could bend all of them, once I learnt how. They went on to explain how Air was my 'natural' element, and that I should learn how to bend that element first.

I went along with their unbelievable explanations, out of pure curiosity. They taught me to bend a ball of air, and within half an hour, I could. After that, my heart was in it, and I learnt more cool moves. Bizarrely, I felt like I already knew the motions that they were going through with me, and I felt calm. At peace with myself. Obviously, I didn't tell my parents this, because I thought that it was so weird. It's weird that Katara's my friend, too, actually. And a friend who really, truly cares for me.

Anyway, several hours later, the curiosity got the better of me, and I spent hours on the computer, researching the origins of the Avatar, and what it was that I supposedly could do. I was, however, disappointed when I was done with my research. Apparently, I'd broken traditions again.

Apparently, the tradition is that the Avatar only finds out the truth about being the Avatar when they get to the age of sixteen – in other words, when they come of age. Me, I'm only eleven, and I've already found out. I'm the only Avatar who has found out this young. Therefore, I am the youngest Avatar. Let's add that I still think that I like Katara to the equation, too. There's only been one other Avatar who has had a strong affiliation with a non-bender. I suppose it's nice to be unique. Unfortunately, there's a difference between being unique, and breaking traditions.

I'm also thinking that I want Katara to be something more than a friend to me. She's lovely, and I'm sure she'll understand if I say that I'm an Avatar. I hope she'll like me more than a friend, though. I'm thinking of asking her to come hang out with me as more than a friend soon. I guess that might be breaking another tradition: turning friends into girlfriends.

I digress again. I'm not only unique and unconventional, I'm also an eleven year old who is a reincarnation. I have to say, that is the icing on top of the cake. I've broken traditions, and I doubt that this will be the last time.

* * *

**I hope you understood that the distractions the thought of Katara was causing him was intentional, and it was the Kataang. Not directly, but on his part. If not, basically, he loves Katara, but he's too young to comprehend it completely, but it is taking its toll on him, because he can't even focus his thoughts on his main actual problem, which is that he's an Avatar.

* * *

**

_Sorry I didn't upload this in time... I hope you enjoy it anyway, though._

_**Happy Kataang Week!**_

_Avatarbear67 -x  
_


End file.
